cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Priscilla
Priscilla is a major character of Rango. She is a cactus mouse or 'aye-aye' (according to the DVD commentary), and one of the few major characters to be a mammal. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Priscilla appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X, as the sidekick of Rango. She is, along with Rango, the only one to represent their film. She is the Xbox exclusive character, and is with Rango the only character to spawn from a film. Bio Rango's tale is the story of a chameleon who went from ordinary pet to western legend. After falling out of his owner's car by accident, a thirsty Rango, on the advice of a dying armadillo, sought out the town of Dirt to seek water. Through a series of events, he accidentally dispatched a hawk that was terrorizing the town and became the sheriff. He was hailed as a hero, until he was outed as a fraud by a notorious outlaw called Rattlesnake Jake (in reality, he had uncovered a sinister plot by the town's mayor to deprive the town of water until they had to abandon their homes.) During his exile, he came across the Spirit of the West, who inspired him to find his inner hero and save the town. And that he did, earning the respect of Dirt and finding his courage as a true legend. No one knows how this cowpoke chameleon found his way into the conflict (or how he and his companion grew in size, for that matter) but it's apparent he's here for a reason. He brought with him his trusty firearms and Priscilla, a stoic but no-nonsense desert mouse who can more than handle herself (besides, in her own words, there was no way Rango was leaving her behind this time.) Can Rango save the world just like he did for the Town of Dirt? Only time would tell. Special Powers *None, but is a gifted thespian and is capable with firearms. Is assisted by Priscilla, who packs double revolvers in her lunchbox. Quotes Intro: *"All right then...let's make this quick and we can all go home. Savvy?" *"I reckon you ain't here to play Poker, are ya?" *"The name's....Rango." *"Say you've got a problem with me? I'll take care of that for you." *" I will blow the ugly right off your face!" (Intro against the Gromble) *"Us reptiles gotta stick together...right, my brother?" (Intro against Reptar) *Priscilla: "Rango, he's funny lookin'." Rango: "Priscilla, that ain't proper....oh. He IS kinda funny looking." (Intro against Invader Zim) *Priscilla:: "Strangers don't last long 'round here. You're pretty strange...." (Intro against Sheen) Rango: "Friend o' yours, Prissy?" *Priscilla tosses a rock at Rango's head* (Intro against Muscular Beaver) *"Oy. Not ANOTHER bird!" (Intro against Black Cuervo) *"This'll be a showdown for the ages, eh pussycat?" (Intro against El Tigre) *"Hope you're not like the last turtle I met." (Intro against Raphael) Win Pose: *"Now, we ride!" *"Shouldn't have tried me." *"Who are you? You're nobody." *"C'mon little sister. It's time to ride into the sunset!" *"Well....I guess not all reptiles were created equal." (Win Pose against Reptar) *"The last turtle I know was an old fart in a wheelchair. I think he had a little more fight than you." (Win Pose against Raphael) *"Y'know, it's not nice of you to waste water like that." (Win Pose against Spongebob Squarepants) *"I think you need some claw polish, kid. Those butter knives o' yours seems a tad dull." (Win Pose against El Tigre) *"From savin' the town to saving the world. Who'd have thought?" (Win Pose against the Final Boss) Victory Screen: *"The old Mayor was right about one thing. I am a legend!" *"Seriously, why does it have to be birds?" (Victory Screen against Black Cuervo) *"You say I'm ugly? Look who's talkin'." (Victory Screen against Kyle) *"'Beautiful Gorgeous'? That's a bit vain to call yourself that. Maybe Beans should've consulted you." (Victory Screen against Beautiful Gorgeous) *"You have the wrong guy, you're thinking of some other Chameleon, so stop trying to arrest me!" (Victory Screen against Dudley Puppy or Kitty Katswell) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Gallery rango-priscilla-vinyl-figure-deluxe-set_009.jpg|Priscilla in Rango Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Rango Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Category:Console Exclusive